


Ships Are Sailing

by bookishnerdhero



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fic Recs, Fluff, Humor, Just these for now, Modern AU, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RotBTD, Tumblr Prompt, fics, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishnerdhero/pseuds/bookishnerdhero
Summary: A collection of Mericcup One Shots and Drabbles. Or at least this is where else I'll be uploading whatever short Merricup fics I'll end up doing. Title is from a lyric in 'King and Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men.





	Ships Are Sailing

_Mericcup request for @rose-sparks13 on Tumblr_

  
Word count: 1,413

Prompt:

 _**44\. “You need to see a doctor.”** _  
_**34\. “You work for me. You are my slave.”** _  
_**85\. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”** _

  
From a prompt list by prompt-bank in Tumblr--[ HERE](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge#notes).

**In Which Merida is Sick But Won’t Admit It (Modern AU)**

Merida was obviously, without a doubt, sick with whatever flu’s been going around town the past few days and just won’t admit it. If anyone’s bound to notice the gradual change from no coughing to, well, more coughing, it was Hiccup. It was Hiccup who, in the first place, was already attuned with anything to do with the stubborn red head and knew that she will not go peaceably about this. Especially since today was a Saturday night, the teens had just gotten themselves free from a week of tests in both Disney High and Dreamworks Academy, and this was the four’s promised night out. Merida in particular hadn’t been allowed to go out since reviewing started and lived in a steady routine of home-school-home. Since he lived next door, he’d heard the sentence and it pretty much involved saying goodbye to her smart phone as well, which meant Internet privileges were cut off. Hiccup, whose bedroom window was right in front of hers–a cliché he’s well aware of–served as Merida’s only distraction when the studying got too boring. She’d thrown a large coat button against his window pane to catch his attention, rousing him from his own History notes. It was through conversations with both windows open, that he first noticed when the coughing started.

“Shouldn’t you be honoring your mom’s wishes and, I don’t know, actually study?”

She was quick to groan, slouched and dramatically dangled her arms over her window. She looked fine at the time, just really _really_ bored and obviously just looking for an excuse to procrastinate. “Hiccup, be a good lad and entertain me. My heid’s loopin’. I can’t handle it any longer.”

“I’ve got studying of my own to do.”

“But Hicuuup!” she said in a sing song manner, “remember that little bet we had and you lost?”

It had been a mindless spur of the moment bet he didn’t think she would take seriously. Merida suggested to Hiccup the week before that Toothless, his black cat, would go to anyone who provided him kitty treats first and Hiccup later. Hiccup, who was convinced Toothless cared about him enough to miss him after a long day at school, had forgotten the crucial detail that the cat was also really taken to Merida, being his neighbor and all. So Merida plus kitty treats was apparently no competition.

“I seem to remember us agreeing my ‘punishment’ would start _after_ the exams?”

“Yes, but I desperately need–” that was when the first cough came and she ignored it, cleared her throat and continued, “–the Internet! There’s a band I really like that’s doing a live feed an’ a contest for free tickets to their next concert.” She spoke quickly, as if trying to dismiss the shameful desperate need in her voice.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Throw me your phone.”

“What?”

“Come on! You’re doing it anyway because of your not-so-wee desperate crush on me.”

Hiccup straightened. “Now that’s not fair,” he said as Merida reacted accordingly. 

“Alright, alright you can stop cackling now,” he added as he threw his phone, had a mini-heart attack when it looked like Merida wouldn’t catch it, and then sighed when she did. She coughed mid-catching it and ignored _that_ once again. She coughed a bit more as she took the phone in and placed her elbows on her desk, still facing him in the window. And she coughed, as if for good measure, somewhere in her room after she gave him a big thumbs up and ducked back in. It occurred to him then to ask her what the coughing was about, but he’d have to call her attention, which was risky given that Elinor Dunbroch’s car just swerved in the driveway.

When she threw back his phone, later that night, he asked her about it.

“Wait, wait, are you sick or something?” was what he said in a harsh whisper because she looked about to quickly shut her window.

“What?” she hissed back.

“I said, are you sick or something?” he was really no good at whispering. “You coughed a couple of times.”

“Don’t be daft. I don’t get sick.”

“Sure you can. Now that I think about it, maybe Snotlout’s being-sick excuse today might actually be real and I’ve seen a couple other runny noses—“

“I don’t get sick.”

“Must be something in the air or maybe it’s a fever. **Maybe you need to see a doctor** –”

“I do not want to get sick and have to delay taking the stupid test and have another week of no Internet, you silly lamb. Shusssh!!” she said it in such a too-quick whisper and in her thick accent that it was nearly difficult for him to follow. But he got the threatening glare and threw his hands up in small surrender. It kind of developed from there and he’d be hearing her through their windows. Amazingly enough she’d managed to make it through the week, he could only wonder how well she actually did in her exams since she looked more or less worse than that day.

“What?” Merida said when she noticed him staring. Jack and Rapunzel were walking ahead the sidewalk.

“You look–”

“Don’t you dare go there. Why is it always looks with a lass, huh?”

Hiccup raised his hands again in surrender, because she had a point there but he was really more concerned about the coughing. She just looked like it’s taken its toll on her.

“Your coughs are getting worse,” he said instead. “You’re sick and it shows. We better quit while we’re ahead and go home.”

“Hiccup, if I remember correctly you’re still under my command for losing that bet with me. **You work for me. You are my slave.** So I’m the one who gets to decide what we’re going to do an’ we are going bowling.” Her arms were a little limp as raised them and her eyes were a lot more drooped in that glare she attempted to give him.

“You don’t even like bowling.”

“I like anything that involves being outside and we’re going to stuff ourselves with pizza and ice cream after like usual.”

“I’m telling your mother.”

“You’re telling on me? What are you, five?”

“We can have pizza at your house, where there’s hopefully a thermometer. How’s your forehead?” He tried to reach her face to check her temperature but she ducked away and made a ‘tsk’ sound at him.

Jack and Rapunzel stopped and turned around to check on them. Hiccup’s arms were crossed and Merida looked about to whine some more.

“What is this? A lover’s quarrel?” Jack offered.

“Sorry. We’re heading back. Merida’s sick.”

“Thank you! I tried to tell her earlier!” Rapunzel pointed as if she just won an argument she’d had with Merida. “It’s just the sniffles, she says, I’m strong enough to come along, she says!”

“I can’t believe you caught that thing too. Half the class I was in has it. I’m pretty much immune.” Jack mused.

“And yet you were going to let her go along with us to go bowling?”

Jack shrugged. “She seemed unbothered by it and I didn’t think to argue.”

“Go home,“ Rapunzel encouraged.

“But…” Merida stomped her foot down, clenched her fists, and sent out a stream of curse words out at the situation. “I spent all week studying and managed to get through my bloody exams and couldn’t go to one Saturday?”

“A kid in my class had to go to the hospital for it,” Jack said, uncharacteristically serious now. “So it’s probably for the best.”

“Aw, come on, guys! Since when did I ever need to go to the hospital? Hiccup!” she pleaded “You know how much I needed this!”

**“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”**

Merida grumbled a bit more before giving her hand to Hiccup, like a lady begrudgingly giving it to have a gentleman kiss it.

“Fine. Take me to my mother. She’ll never let me out of her sight for days now. I hope you’re happy.”

“Relieved.”

They went back home and Merida had to stay in ‘house arrest’ for another week before she got 100% better. At least she had a week out of school off of it, internet privileges were back, and was visited often by her well-meaning neighbor who still won’t just admit he had a crush on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not currently taking requests but if I end up making more this is where I'd put them up.  
> That was fun to do. Thanks for for reading! Pls do check out my ROTBTD OUAT AU fanfic here in AO3!  
> TO GOD BE THE GLORY!


End file.
